Veronica and her Father
by koogia
Summary: My take on how Hiram might have handled Veronica's outburst in 2x02. Warning contains spanking. First part of the story comes from the show.


"Are you buying Pop's the way you brought the drive-in, anonymously?"

Veronica walked into the dining room and placed her bag on the table.

"And are you doing this just to buy me?" She asked, her eyes drilling into Hiram.

"Yesterday at school did you think that Veronica's working so hard to save the chocolate shop, I'll just save it for her?"

Hiram shook his head in confusion.

"Veronica, I'm not buying Pops. Now please lower your voice and sit, so we can speak civilly." Hiram gestured toward the open seat at the table.

"You really want to talk Dad?" Veronica moved closer to her father.

"That's all I've wanted – a fair hearing to explain myself."

"Okay – let's talk about Mr. Andrews. Mom asked him to sell his portion of the Soledale project, and then the day after he rejected the offer he was shot in Pops. Was it your doing?"

Hiram leaned back in his chair, recoiled by Veronica's words.

"Veronica, first you accuse me and then your father?" Hermione said.

"No, no, I didn't shoot Fred nor did I hire someone to do it." Hiram said, slightly rising from his chair.

A tear slipped from Veronica's eye.

"I was your fiercest protector, Dad. Ask Mom. Whenever somebody called you the devil incarnate, I defended you. I kept telling myself, 'He's not that bad. You can forgive him.' And then you sent me this."

Veronica pulled a paper out of her bag and brought it to Hermione.

"A letter threatening you, Mom. That's the kind of man you're letting back into our lives."

Hermione skimmed the letter and shook her head.

"Veronica, your father didn't write this letter. I did." She said.

Veronica shook her head. "I don't understand."

"I needed you to testify on your father's behalf. So I wrote this letter threatening myself, not your father."

Hiram took Hermione's hand. "She did it for us to survive so we can be a family again." He said.

Veronica's face scrunched up, and her hands balled in fists. "You two deserve each other."

As Veronica turned to leave the room, Hiram got up from his chair.

"You do not talk to us that way, and you are not leaving this room." He said.

Veronica laughed. "I'll leave this room when I damn well want to, which is now."

Hiram's cheeks flushed, and he strode over to Veronica grabbing her by her shoulder. He spun her around, so she was looking directly into his eyes.

"Mija, this is not how I wanted my homecoming. I am giving you one final chance to stop spewing that vitriol from your mouth and sit down at this table to have a civil dinner with your mother and me."

Veronica felt his grip tightening on her shoulder as she breathed in his hickory scented cologne.

"So what will it be, Mija? Will you come to the table or do we need to have further discussions on your behavior?"

Veronica shuddered and thought about how only a little bit of time earlier her mother had made a similar threat, though she ultimately didn't go through with it because she's "not a violent person". Though, it had always been her father who had disciplined her in New York so Veronica had not taken the threat seriously. Looking at her father now, she could see that his resolve was unwavering.

But then she thought of Archie and his dad Fred Andrews in the hospital. Hiram had to be involved – she knew it!

Veronica put her hand over her father's hand and moved it off her shoulder.

"It will be neither, Dad. I am going to my room." She said.

Veronica made it two feet before her father grabbed her arm and squeezed it tightly. He sighed.

"Hermione, can you please give Veronica and me a few minutes?"

Hermione nodded and exited the room, and Hiram looked straight at Veronica.

"I will not tolerate this behavior, Mija. I gave you latitude with your earlier rudeness, given I had just returned, but there is no excuse for speaking to your mother so disgracefully. What do you have to say for yourself?"

Veronica stomped on her father's expensive Italian shoe.

"Let me go!"

Hiram sighed again and led Veronica to the chair a few feet away. He sat down and pulled her over his lap easily given his strength.

"Fine, Veronica. I will discipline you first, and then you can explain yourself."

Veronica shook wildly, but Hiram had her firmly in place. He lifted her dress with his hand and just as Veronica was about to protest, she felt it.

Smack!

The spank to her underwear felt like an iron falling on her. It had been years since her father spanked her, and she was shocked to remember how much it hurt.

Smack!

The other half of Veronica's butt was on fire. The purple lace panties weren't providing any protection. Veronica felt a tear fall down her cheek – Hiram had no right to see her in her underwear.

Smack! Smack! Smack!

Veronica dragged her nails across her father's dress pants, and he stopped.

"Veronica, you will stop that childish behavior."

Veronica scratched her father's legs again.

"I don't want your filthy, criminal hands touching me." She said.

Hiram stood up, still holding Veronica's arm in a vice grip.

"You don't want my hands touching you, is that right, Veronica?"

"That is the one thing you're saying that is right, Dad."

Hiram pushed Veronica over the table.

"Fine. I'll give you what you asked for."

Veronica's stomach dropped as she Hiram undoing his belt. She felt her knees buckle, but Hiram's pressure on her kept her over the table. She had only been spanked by his hand before. Her palms were sweating, and she kept dropping the table cloth she was trying to hold onto.

"Mija, I never wanted to discipline you this way, but you have left me no choice. Your behavior has been outrageous, and I will not allow it."

Veronica closed her eyes. She could feel her father lifting up her dress, again leaving her underwear exposed.

WHAP!

The belt was unlike any pain she had ever experienced. It felt like her butt was being branded by a red poker at the same time as it was being sliced open by a knife.

WHAP! WHAP! WHAP!

"I hope you are learning your lesson, Mija."

Veronica wanted to curse him out, but she focused her energy on trying not to cry.

WHAP! WHAP! WHAP!

Veronica gathered all of her strength to try to push up from the table, but her father's strength was too much.

"Veronica, you will take your punishment."

WHAP! WHAP! WHAP!

Veronica could no longer stop the tears falling down her face and began to cry softly. What had happened to her Daddy? He had never been this mad at her before.

WHAP! WHAP! WHAP!

Veronica knew her father was stubborn like her and cried harder, knowing that her father would not stop spanking her until she apologized.

WHAP! WHAP! WHAP!

Veronica didn't hear her father putting his belt back on over her tears, but she felt her dress touch her deeply sore bottom. As she lay crying over the table, she felt a hand rubbing small circles on her back.

"Mija, I am very sorry I had to discipline you like that. "

Hearing Hiram apologize gave Veronica enough strength to speak out.

"Well I'm not sorry," She said.

Hiram flipped Veronica around so she was facing him. Her mascara was running down her face, but she was surprised to see that her father appeared to be brushing off a stray tear.

"Mija, please see I am not a monster. I gave you one dose of the belt for each of your years because I had to get through to you. Please tell me you learned your lesson."

Despite the spanking having stopped, Veronica could still feel the pain in her bottom burning worse. Her father looked at her expectedly, and it reminded Veronica of all of the previous spankings from her father. After each one, he took time to comfort her and wouldn't let her out of his sight until she stopped crying. She wanted to hate him for what he had just done and for whatever he might have done to Fred Andrews, but mostly she wanted to hate him for making her forget Fred Andrews in the last part of her spanking. While her father was punishing her with the belt, all she could think of was his disappointment and how much it hurt.

And in that moment of weakness, Veronica said, "I'm sorry, Daddy. Please forgive my outburst and earlier behavior."

"Thank you, Mija."

Hiram began stroking his daughter's hair as Hermione re-entered the room.


End file.
